Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs/Transcript
Transcript *'Flint': (Narrating) Have you ever felt like you were a little bit different? Like you had something unique to offer the world, if you could just get people to see it? Then you know exactly how it felt... Me. - Go ahead, Flint. Young Flint: What is the number one problem of our community today. Loose laces. Therefore I have a lace-less Alternative foot coverings invented. Spray on shoes. How you gonna get 'em off, nerd? What a freak. He wants to be smart. That day I wanted to run away. But you can not run away of your feet. Not every sardine is made to swim, son. I do not vismetafoor. What can I say? - Do not worry. Honey, I think your shoes great. Everyone thinks I'm strange. - And? People probably thought that it was strange. But that has never stopped them. I wanted this for your birthday store, but ... Here. Great, a lab coat. Just like the real guys wear. It fits perfectly. The world has You need originality, Flint. You just need ingrown. I know that one day you have great things to do. From that moment I decided to find something great to go out. "The TV remote". "The hair un-balder. 'Flying car'. "The monkey thought translator". How wise. No, Steve. Please stop! 'Rat birds. What little boys? Flint Lockwood! My dream, my own city help. A small island hidden in the Atlantic Ocean. Called Swallow Falls. We were famous for sardines. Up to one days Baby Brent sardine factory closed for good. Just after everyone in the world is realized that sardines are horrible. Soon we were saddled with sardines that nobody wanted. Poached, fried, boiled, dried ... as sweets and juice. Life was gray and terribly. When all seemed lost ... I stared to victory. And was hoping. My name Flint Lockwood. And I wanted to invent a machine, that water in food would change. Steve, my best friend and trusted colleague. Steve. - Can I count on your help? That you. - I knew I could. Buttons. Memory. Blueprints great. Recognize. Radiation Table insured. Computer calculation. Improvement cooler complete. Connect frame. Network capacity. Converting water medium. Connect with protein batteries. Taste. The fine pestle. Uploading great voice machine. Cheese Burgers. Everyone will adore this. Scan hand. This is really a strange guy. We carry the energy. You see, Dad. - Flint. Do not you think you need to inventors that stuff, and really work? No, why? This technology stuff, ending in a disaster. The cover even the escape route achieved a surprising rate. But I've solved that problem, and stripped me of it. Billy, pretend you're dead. You do not just throw you, if there are no fish. I want you to 'Tackle Shop " goes to work. The "Tackle Shop," Daddy, no. That is a good career. - I am so close with this ... I need only attach to the power, and then it works. Then food sales in the store. Nobody needs to eat more sardines. And it is so wonderful. I'm sorry. No more inventions. Dad, I know I can do. And mama knew that. It is almost ten years now that Mom is dead. And Dad is still not understood me, and she always understood me. Come on, let the store open it. Tim and son. Sardine Bait and Tackle. Feel that? Watch out, baby Brent. Brent Baby Sardines. And baskets, Swallow Falls. As your mayor, I know it's time ... our past sardine behind us. And the future. Sardines tourism. I have therefore, no one consult ... the entire budget of the city issued something under the cloth is ... I will reveal today ... in the afternoon. In the presence Baby Brent himself. How's everyone? Baby Brent! - What are you doing? Cans piling up with me? Who's with me to the unveiling of the mayor? With the help of these guys I will save the city. Well guys, Sardines! Swallow Falls forever. What a fun. Do you want to that revelation? You go ahead. I watch it on the matter. Really? Are you sure you handle it? Yes, Dad, sure. That's okay. Well then. I am about half hour back. This hole is too small for me, Brent. I want great. I want people look at me and say ... "That's a great mayor." And why should this work. It should work. Otherwise I'm just a little mayor of a small town ... from tiny sardines to hungry idiots. I do not? - Not you, Brent. You're like a son. Hello all. Under this canvas is the largest tourist attraction ever built by humans. We have only 17,000 kilojoules need. Go! What are you, Flint Lockwood? I just keep my hands behind my back. Know what you are, Flint Lockwood? An impostor. Kung Fu. Have you seen my beautiful son? Cal? I love him so much. It is my only son. I want him a good future. A future where you do not ruin our city. With one of your crazy inventions. - That's all behind us. See you this contact? This contact represents you. And my eye represents my eye. I have my eye on you. My Gosh, a careless pedestrian. And I have arranged live report of a large network ... and most experienced professional reporter. That is cute intern, and she is very bright. We are also looking, to someone who brings back to television. Trainee, you would report to do it again ... of a small island in the middle of the ocean as a favor to my cousin? Can you believe it, Manny? Temporary, professional meteorologists. What do you here? Hello America, I am Sam Sparks. Hello America here Sam Sparks. Hello America, I saw you not. I, Sam Sparks. Way. This is a great idea. The news happens again, or not. About to Swallow Falls, where Our intern's first day starts. Or should I say first gray days. looks pretty foggy out, intern. Hi I'm Sam Sparks America. It is all the fault of ... Or let's go over to the mayor. Thank you, and welcome public national television. Here comes the one who the ceremonial ribbon is cut ... the favorite son of Swallow Falls, Baby Brent. I am the best in town. This is strange. There is something going on. The attraction that the whole world to the waiting ... Sardine Land! I have the copy of the world's largest sardine. And his glorious flame. Cheese Burger. A moment. I'm doing ... It seems like sardines Swallow Falls needs for the better. No. You are arrested, Flint Lockwood. Luckily you Sardine Country not very damaged. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is everything okay? I did not ... Not bad, but it is pain. I'm not myself today. My career was ruined by an idiot in a homemade rocket Sat Hold on. What about your feet? "Spray on shoes. They will not come off. Cool. This may loose shoelace epidemic problems. Where are they made. An elastic material. Yeah, exactly. I mean, they are shiny. I am Sam. Is that a monkey thought translator? Unbelievable. Will you make this? You've hit me with that rocket. - You have kicked me in my face. I told you that I am sorry. You only get one chance, and if you do not save ... you again have to do cleaning. That can only mean ... This really works. Your machine? Was that rocket of yours? Do you love it? Delicious! It's great! This is the biggest weather phenomenon in history. You do not weather? Our trainee humiliated again is apparently back. Thanks, Patrick. That you will not believe ... but I am heart a hamburger rain. Perhaps you have seen a meteor shower, but such meteors've never seen. The city does not eat more sardines, This is absolutely wonderful. This will be great. This is actually food again invented by Flint Lockwood. Flint Lockwood? You are arrested for destroying Land of Sardine. Those burgers were great. The director called, and he said, "everyone thought that great food again. "Food Show". This increases Country or Sardine. Can you please again eat make it rain? I really do not know if I ... - Do you back? You take me a fool? Please? Yes! - No. Give me a chance. - We both know that it was accidental. I know. - Cheese Burgers from the sky ... that is not natural. - My invention can save the entire city. You are so proud of me, Dad. And ... A career. Can you look into my eyes and tell me you have this under control? And not that it ends in a disaster? Yes. I have it under control, it does not end in a disaster. Well. - Thanks, Dad. Of course. - Good. So Sam ... Here the magic happens. Home, Flint. You take really much time alone. How it works. Water goes in the top ... and food is coming from the bottom. So if you are in the stratosphere, change the molecules ... the cumulonimbus layer. - This is a clever observation. I mean, the clouds contain probably water. I think you therefore appeared there. Why did I do that. - Exactly. The machine uses the principle of hydro kinetic mutation. Water molecules are bombarded with microwave radiation ... that mutates the genetic recipe in any food you want. Pizza is? - Yes! Mashed potatoes? - Yes. Peas? Cake? Apples? Apple Sauce? - Yes. A sandwich with bacon, lettuce and tomato? - I am pretty sure every kind of food. Kipvleugels? - Think about what you want to say ... if the food is, it can. - Bullshit. Nonsense is no food. - Gelatin then! Do you enjoy gelatin? - Delicious. I agree, wonderful. And then peanut butter? No, I am very allergic to peanuts. Me too. - What is it? Peanut allergy. - No, the machine. Of course. It is called the Flint Lockwood diatonic super mutant ... etensvermenigvuldiger dynamic ". Or for short 'the FLDSMDFR. FLDSMDFR. FLDSMDFR. Manny, make sure you record it. He is now making the food. Now? I can not. I did this hilarious internet video show. Impressions, build, connect. Paints, run. Staring, motivate. Place. I can not believe I all three hours sitting watching. I know. It works. What do you want for breakfast? Gummi Bears. - No, we know how you are with Gummi Bears. Eggs then? Toast? - Orange juice. Bacon! What are you doing? - Nothing. To the computer! Input code eat. Menu: (Bacon), crisp. eggs. - Are you sure this is safe? Do not worry. I have a meter that hazard let us know when dinner is overgemuteerd. What happens if it mutates to eat? That will never happen. Now it will explode. Keep your distance. Those cheeseburgers were only the beginning, because a breakfast area go to Swallow Falls. My prediction: "fried eggs". Flint my boy, can you do? We do so, you let it snacks but still raining ... weather girl doing free advertising ... I have a loan with high interest concluded ... this miserable town "a tourist voedseltopia" change. You should only eat to rain, three meals per day ... every day in the foreseeable future. And in thirty days. We reopen the island on a fantastic way ... as a destination that you must have seen. Then everybody, everywhere, adore your invention. Do you? - I know. Poultry in motion. Mr. Lockwood, there are waffles? A waffle. - Jelly Beans. - Avocado. Coming. Leftovers? No problem, with the latest invention of Flint Lockwood ... from the zichter. Thereby bringing it the uneaten food out of sight. And you thought it out. Flintlock Woods napkins Great! A pizza in a turkey is stopped All frozen and dipped in chocolate. I am the mayor. You look different. Another hairstyle? - Yes, that's right. Thank you remember. Dad, I'm going back to the laboratory. I can show you how I make dinner. No thanks. This techno eat ... is too complicated for an old fisherman. I got it. I can still use your help here. I now work with the mayor. The reopening of the city is about one weeks. Exactly. I got it. Flint Lockwood? - Yes. Tomorrow is my birthday son Cal. Can you not something special to rain? I'm quite full of requests. And you were always mean to me. For just once. For my special angel. A special day. - I do not know. I want the machine too much work, so ... I knew I would make little chance. I just wanted to show Cal how his father loves him. I thought you would understand. You always know how their father's love and appreciation to their sons want to show. Earl, wait. I have an idea. Congratulations son. - Dad? This is your day. Go have fun. I love you. You are crazy. - I love you, boy. Ice! Frozen strawberries river. Come on, Dad. - I do not know, Cal. It does not ... I love you boy. - I know, Dad. You say that every day. Flint, this is crazy. For ice design, which looks like, I do not know how you did. Perhaps with hot caramel? Flint, meaning in a snowball fight? What is the problem? I've never thrown snowballs. - Really? I know the rules. Is there a way now, or ... to death. - No. You never ... Even Steve throws chocolate snowballs. So? No, throw harder. Snowball! Snowball! Well, I can not say on your enthusiasm. Snowball! Snowball! Snowball and snowball! What is going on. - Snowball! Snowball. I scream, you cry, We all scream for ... Flint's latest delicacy. We freeze and have fun if the mayor declares that ... it is a holiday ice cream. He wants to invite everyone in the world, a cruise-liner to take ... Saturday to qualify for the grand opening Chewandswallow of ... a town that really in fashion. A town that is truly full of ice. This is the news today on WNN. I am Sam Sparks. Flint, this is the best present ever. I got it. Investigations, role. Rotate. Wait. Sam Sparks. - End. Regret. Think about it. See what I do? Flint? - Hey Sam, how are you? That's nice. I was wondering if you with me ... morning with something I wanted to do? Well. - Great, bye, meet me in the woods. Got it. I have to go Steve! Keep the lab to watch for me! Where are we going? - Nowhere. I thought it was fun to piece together a run. Like friends do. Look, what's that? Jelly is my favorite. You never made a request, so ... I have one for you. Join us. How did you ... I made some jelly middle of the night ... and when I awoke I brought it here and ... and pressed it into a giant mold I had made. Nothing special. Everything is made of jelly. These piano. These hanging lamps. That Ghetto Blaster, which jelly. The aquarium. The Minus D'Milo-with-no-face statue. And David the conqueror as you see. Come on, Sam, what are you waiting for? Nowhere on! Cannon Ball! Jelly-stroke. I know I should not do. So, so jelly. - Yeah, right. It is fixed, it is liquid. It is transparent and you can eat! I mean, it's good. Why are you doing? - What? Most clever thing to say and then see from there? Can you keep a secret? - No. But this time. It is a long time ago but I was also ... a nerd. - It? When I was a little girl ... I wore a ponytail, glasses ... and I was completely obsessed the science of weather. Other girls wanted a Barbie, I wanted a weather radar Doccler Turbo 2000. Robert Child Rick taught me a weird song, which was not even clever. Eyed, squinting, you have a need glasses to see! Go ahead. So I got a new look, gave science doing it ... and there was never laughed at me. And I still need those glasses, but I never wear it. I bet you look good with glasses. And up it. What? - Nothing. Wait! It is a jelly-clamp. And now, the unveiling. I mean, you looked good before, but now ... you are beautiful. - No, I mean ... so I can not come in public. Why not? I mean, this is you really! Right? Smart. Respect Abel. Who would not want that look. - You know ... I've never as you met Flint Lockwood. Me neither. How about you? Flint, you phone. Is your phone? - That's odd? Someone must have turned my number. - Flint! It is the mayor. Do you mind if I answer him? No, go ahead. - I'm so sorry, I must .. It is really important. I step outside. Dad, you've come. I must tell you so much. Do I look good? - You look great! Come on. I would stand in the list. - Hi, Brian. What? You let the guy inside? That guy is a Nerd! Thank you. At Flint and his delicious steak! Thanks though. - Very nice case. Flint Lockwood! No roof? - Yes. Just love on your plate. I even let your favorite foods rain. Meat. You know that tomorrow is the big opening of the town? The mayor has asked me at the ribbon cutting. He says that my invention has the city saved. Are not you proud of me? Flint, seems you do not steak a little too big? Yes, it is a great steak and not each steak was exactly the same. Did you not hear what I just said? I'm not this good for humans. You may need this thing off. - It makes everybody happy. Everyone except you. If you accept now that I'm like? Instead of trying to me a tackle shop to get boring? You obviously know what you're doing. Then I will not stand in the way. You can do him no favors. He is everything I do spoil. These are great hot dogs. This is not so bad? Or it may, Steve? Yellow. - You're right, Steve. The danger meter is in yellow. I do not know what to do. - I do. This delicious hot dogs as explained! - Oh no! How did you get in? - Tomorrow is the big day Flint. The fate of the city is in your food again. I think to post up. Just sign here. I do not know you in the lurch. Mr. Mayor, I think You should see something. - What? This is the molecular structure of the hotdog who last week cases. And this is the structure of a hotdog, today cases. The machine uses radiation to micro the particles of food to mutate. The more we ask to make more clouds he used ... the more radiation there is, the more the molecules-to mutate. And therefore the food growing. This I have heard, science, higher. And bigger is better. Everyone is crazy the size of these portions. I certainly would. My dad thinks I should put him out. - Geniuses like us ... fathers are never understood, Flint. - As things now ... Who has the approval need of a family ... if your approval millions of people have? And not to forget, that cute girl one of Sam Sparks. And me. I've always seen my own son. I will be so proud of you tomorrow. And you cut ribbon ... and saves the city and proves to everyone what a great inventor you are. So here is the opportunity. You can let go by and have anything you want ... and the great man, I know where you are ... if you put it out, ruined everything, and nobody will ever allowed. The choice is yours. Choice. Imports etens Code Al Dente Spaghetti Menu I mean, bigger is better. Right? - Oh yes! Who is hungry? Welcome tourists, in Chewandswallow. This is a great mayor. Fun in our Nacho Cheese Hotspring. Allow the children to eat junk food all they want our children unsupervised area. Jelly Beans, teeth. And when the fun is over ... look at the sunset in 'mountain leftovers. Protected by our suspected indestructible barrier. Today we have people here, around the world. Flint, you should consider this. Are not you on TV? You would have to send out. There is a problem. I think the food increases. No, it's great. Big portions. Everyone loves it. Flint, I'm not sure we do well. If we have more on our plates than we can chew? For the first time in my life is everyone like what I did. Why can not you just be happy for me? Go say something about the weather or something. And now the hero of the city, and my metaphorical son, Flint Lockwood! Flint, we wish you the ceremony with the scissors does. Flint? No! Please. - You can not tackle! Baby I'm Brent. The truth is, Flint, everyone loves you. Danger! Salt and pepper wind? Oregano? Sam, wait. I just sold. I can sell? Sorry. Sorry. - No problem. Look there. - Not now, Steve. Sauce. This is Sam Sparks, live Chewandswallow from ... Sam, we find a good storm is fun, but you look like a nerd out. Several children are stranded in a tornado. My stomach hurts. What is that, one schrunchie? I took not seen since 1959. We have an emergency. We come right back to that storm, as Sam is looking more attractive. Steve, we have the Kill Code Upload ... What are you doing here? I am the last ten minutes to ordering food. Why? Is there something wrong? - I try to stop the machine. I've put everyone in danger. So much can it not be. No! - I'm off. I can command Kill the stop code. Send the Kill Code. - I'm back. I have the button ... Flint, it's nice to beat. Not so fast! That was the only way the machine to work. What exactly did you order? "A Vegas Style all you can eat buffet ". Jelly Beans ... Is everyone all right? - Yes. Somebody help me! It is my son. We have a doctor. Is there a doctor? Someone? - I am a doctor. Are you? - That was me. In Guatemala. I came here for a better life. Quite a big decision. How is he? He is in a food coma. Too much junk food. I need celery. - Please. Papa? - Cal, I love you son. It seems that everything has come. Not yet. That tornado is nothing compared to what is on. Manny, connect us. Do you report, Nancy. Patrick, there is a huge food storm. It will spread around the globe. I have calculated speed of the storm. First it will arrive in New York. Dan Paris. And it goes on to China. And about four hours, the entire Northern Hemisphere have a big blockage. Hi, Dad. - What are you doing? I've tried to help everybody but instead ... I ruined everything. I'm just a piece of waste. So, I myself discarded. Along with all these stupid inventions. This is shit ... and it is junk. Listen son, if your boat ... if not now ... you know. - I understand. Mama had no right. I'm not an inventor. I had to take time you said that. Well ... when it rains, do one coat. Papa, I do not understand vismetaforen. Come on, Steve, we have a team together. Download Kill Code. Redesign, fertilize ... cutting, burning ... wrought iron ... Help me! - Fifteen. Yes! My car! Now we will. I have dreamed of. Hotdogs! Everyone! I would say that I am sorry. Especially to you, Sam. I have a plan. This memory stick includes a Kill Code. Food that I will storm fly the machine stop in the ... and for ever cease. As you evacuate the island ... - It's all his fault. Get him! Shake the car back and forth! The mess we are in it, is all our fault. Take my own son. I'm just so mad at Flint like you. I will save him even at his face if he comes out of the car. I know that the food has Flint Lockwood made, but that was to order. And now we all pay the price. Thank you, Earl. Sorry. - It's okay. Let us build a boat. I go along with you. You need someone who you will navigate through this storm. I can not just leave it. - Sam, I am so sorry. Do you kidding? - I just thought ... No! - Good. You need a co pilot. - Are you a pilot? Yes, and I am a physicist. Really? - No, that was a joke. I am also an actor. Let's do it. - I go along. Brent, it is good. - No. It is not good. I've had since I a baby on my fame tarred. But it is all just an illusion. Maybe I was upstairs from who I really am. We are already full, so ... Yes, Flint. Good luck, kid. He is too far! - Manny, press the wiper. Flint, there accumulates a lot of gas around on the machine. It seems almost as if ... - Inside a huge meatball. Water is a top, and a hurricane food comes out from under. Why I wear a diaper. Has anyone ordered pizza? We are haunted by a pizza? - Sends it eat? That is impossible. - The massive molecular structure ... mutating into super food. Genetically designed to the FLDSMDFR protection. Pizza. That was a close call. Can you imagine Kill Code if we had lost? Dad, are you okay? Great. I need your help, the world is at stake. What do you need? Go to my lab, the computer and mail a file to my mobile. Well. Yeah, okay. That does not look bad. This is the plan. Sam and I go here in the meteorite ... what to us now FLDSMDFR should lead. Manny, you and Steve continue to ship. Pipe not around. Once my father told me the Kill Code emailed ... destroy the machine and we meet we meet at the western point of ... How long before the world is destroyed? - Approximately 20 minutes. Just that. - What about me? What should I do? You may be president of the backseat. Car upside down, and go! Ladies first? No? Well. Wait for me! Stay on course, then we there right off. Where is Steve? We are at a different place or landed. But if we go that way, should FLDSMDFR here that the air shaft are. Brent, come away from that cake. - What? Home, Flint. That is hot. Flint, you get a call. Dad on the screen a file, Kill Code. Move it to the e-mail window. Type my name and click send. Window? - See that thing, a little piece of paper? Use it to drag the file. - Drag? Drag. - Drag? He does not drag! - About the Office. That worked for a yard. - Of course not, you know what? Hurry. Watch the sails. We have almost no time. Hurry. What are you doing? Keep it full, come on! Wait, I have an important announcement. So long, suckers! Bon voyage and bon appetit. Food is released. Your way I never lose again. Good hold. Anyone heading south! We need the storm ahead. And now? - Click send. Flint, the FLDSMDFR is there. - Papa, hurry! Sending ... Wait. Papa? Can you hear me? Go! They are actually pretty cute. And this is ... They have eaten Brent. Dad, we are now surrounded by men consuming chicken. So if this is goodbye, thank you I told the truth. I am a bit late found out I think. Give back my phone! Baby Brent? - Baby I'm not Brent. I kippenman. And I do finally a contribution to the community. Go on, crazy child. And save the world! Brent Chicken You've done it, really. - Go! Right in this hole. That's peanuts. If even one of us touches the we get an anaphylactic shock. Actually I'm not allergic for peanuts. I told you so just me nice could find. So you really thought you more attractive with allergies? This is a great bagel! Would I allowed some extra mustard? You are about to pulverized to be a huge corn cob. It seems that the food storm follows an unusual pattern ... she hit the main points first, and now spreads over the rest of the world. What the ... - Come on, guys. After my phone in the FLDSMDFR I stopped and got destroyed ... I pull the rope twice, and then you pull me up again, right? Sounds good. You have your cut, or not? - It's only a scratch. Flint, Sam needs you to bring airplane for an injection against allergies. Hold on. - Let go. Let go, Sam. I will not let you go! Then you sit down there. It is not ideal really. Come with us, then we start over again. Then we live under the ground, and we use bacon as clothes. Sam, it's not really a good plan. - We will at least not lose. Listen, I like you very much. As friends? No, if I like you .... I miss you too. But then you. Flint, no! Hold on, Sam. Doctor Manny has medicine for you. We are way, hurry! - Hold on, Sam. I'm almost there. What is that? Gummi Bears. From below! Where are you? She has touched a peanut, or something. Friend, the kitchen is closed. Daddy, no! When it rains ... pull a coat. Spray on Shoes. Where is Flint? No! - I know. Where is Flint? Sorry ... Your son was a wonderful man. Flint ... - Papa. If you ever broken your line ... if it is not right ... Come on! I am proud of you, Flint. I am amazed that an ordinary person like me ... the father may be, of someone so particularly as you are. You're talented, original and your laboratory is breathtaking. Your mother always knew you would be special ... and if she still lived both of us she would say "I told you". If I afdoe this thing, and if I vismetafoor a say ... know that a fish metaphor means ... I love my son. - Love you, Dad. So, where were we? You just wanted me to kiss. - Will you kiss me again? Why do not you get it back? I would not be rejected again. - Just kiss me! This was not really the intention. Category:Transcripts Category:Columbia Pictures Transcripts Category:Sony Pictures Animation Transcripts